Bonding Exercises
by incestly
Summary: Amadeus doesn't want to hurt his son.


Amadeus isn't a bad father.

At least, he doesn't think he is. After all, it wasn't his fault that he was separated from his child for so many years. And after his attempted coup, he decided he needed a break from politics and to just relax with his family.

And. Well. When he said he wanted to spend more time with his family, this isn't exactly what he meant.

Tails was laid out on the bed, letting out small mewls as Amadeus licked him open.

Amadeus doesn't know how they got here. They were arguing over...something, and then Tails had kissed him in a fit of passion. And one thing led to another, and suddenly...

Suddenly they were here.

Amadeus wanted to say he hadn't wanted this since he had come back. Since Tails had sided with him during the coup. But that would be a blatant lie. He had noticed. And he hated himself for it, because this was his son. This was someone he was supposed to protect from predators and creeps, and here he was, being one.

Tails sighs below him, gripping the sheets lightly. Amadeus wants to savor the moment and burn it, because the guilt is seeping in again. He doesn't want to hurt him. He doesn't want to damage him. He doesn't-

"Dad?" Amadeus blinks, looks to his son. He's staring at him, eyes trying to make out what he's doing. Amadeus wants to pull back and tell Tails that this is wrong, that he'll only hurt him. But he's looking at him like that...

Amadeus shifts himself to where his cock was lined up with Tails' hole, and reaches down and grabs Tails' hand. "Is this okay?"

Tails gives his hand a light squeeze, and then nodded. Amadeus slips his head past the rim, and Tails lets out a whine.

And maybe it doesn't matter if this was morally right or wrong. Maybe all that mattered is that they both wanted this. Because from the noises Tails was making, he sure seemed like he was. Amadeus keeps pushing further, pausing each time to make sure Tails was taking it alright. After all, Tails was extremely tight, and he didn't want to tear him. Tails never protested, just kept making whines, whimpers, and moans the further his cock went in.

Eventually, Amadeus' cock was all the way in, and he tries to breath as he feels the passage squeezing around his member. Tails is trying to catch his breath too, and Amadeus is glad he's not the one being affected by this.

"Tails. You okay there, son?" All he gets is a whimper at first, and then Tails gains the ability to speak, it seems.

"I'm g-good, dad. Really." Amadeus reaches down and squeezes his son's thigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Amadeus gives an experimental thrust, and Tails let out a sharp breath. He doesn't know what that means, until..."Do that again." Amadeus obliges, slowly thrusts into Tails' tight hole. And it seemed to be going well, until Tails wraps his legs around him and gives him a smirk. "That the best you can do?"

"Little shit." Amadeus grunts, before thrusting harshly. Tails seemed about to say something, but was cut off by a deep moan. Now it's Amadeus' turn to smirk, watching his son being reduced to babbling. Amadeus angles his thrusts until...

"A-ah! Dad!" Found it. Amadeus leans down, smiles against his son's neck, nipping at it. He makes sure he continues to hit that spot, if for nothing else to hear Tails' beautiful noises he makes when he does.

It feels all too soon when Amadeus could feel the pull, the need to come. And Tails looked close too, if the desperate moans said anything. Amadeus speeds up, until his thrusts become desperate, and then he's coming, and Tails is soon after.

They had been cuddling afterwards when Tails had brought it up.

"So. What does this mean for us?"

"Hmm?" Amadeus doesn't register the question at first, head still heavy with sleep. Tails has turned to face him, and he has this look. One that Amadeus can't exactly read.

"What does this mean. For us, you know?" Amadeus...hadn't thought about that. Okay, he did, but not in a positive way. Amadeus had this fear that he had damaged his son beyond repair. That he'll regret this. But Tails doesn't. He still looks at him like he's something precious, and he doesn't know why.

"I didn't think that far ahead, if I'm being honest."

"I just want to know...if we're going to keep doing this. That...that you're not going to leave me again." He wasn't. He wouldn't. Not again. Amadeus scoops Tails up, cradles him against his chest.

"I won't. I promise." Tails nuzzles against his chest, and sighs happily.

Amadeus was going to keep this boy safe. And he was not going to leave him. Not again.


End file.
